ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dainas
Lord Dainas is a variant of King Dainas that appears in Ultraman Deino. History Lord Dainas was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll was given to the boss of a demolition company whose business was going under by a mysterious person. After SparkLiving into the ancient monster, the person attempted to place the man under their thrall, but something in the process went wrong. The man's will to save his business and employees overpowered the corrupting power, leaving him in complete control of Lord Dainas. Confused, the man stumbled around the city in a panic, his "rampage" attracting the attention of Brayden and the D-Team. After Ultraman Card identified the monster, Brayden called forth Deino to begin the battle, but Lord Dainas, terrified and not wishing to fight, ran away, leaving the Ultras and humans confused. After a while, Lord Dainas stopped in the city's outskirts and calmed down. As the man assessed his new body, he started knocking down the surrounding environment, much to his embarrassment and horror, before realising he could use Lord Dainas' to save his business. He started to train and master these powers, growing madder and madder with each failure. In one of his attempts, he put a group of kids in danger after causing a earthquake that made them stumble off a cliff. He managed to save them, but they and a passing police officer all thought he was trying to eat them and ran off. Hurt by their comments, the man decided to return to the city to prove them wrong. Upon entering the city, Lord Dainas tried to stop himself from causing as much damage as he could, but his own nature ended up doing it with even a single step. As he reached the demolition site, he found out that it had been taken over by a rival business in his absence. Enraged, Lord Dainas attacked the building, ignorant to the workers still inside. His rampage caused Deino to be summoned once more, driving the monster away with a slash of his Lightning Ax. With Lord Dainas' personality affecting his mind, the man attacked Deino wildly, keeping the Ultra on the defensive with his wild attacks. His blind rage was easily exploded, however, as Paris distracted him with Metal Wing while Deino, Ace and Spiny combined their attacks on him. This just infuriated Lord Dainas further, and it lashed out with the Dainas Rammer, throwing Deino aside. Even when Deino switched to his Chóma form, he couldn't match the monster's strength. As the Ultra's Colour Timer began to blink, the man was called out by his girlfriend, telling him to stop. He almost attacked here before regaining his senses, fighting off Lord Dainas' influence as his employees joined his girlfriend's plea, telling him that he was not a cruel man and not to let this destroy his honest reputation. Hearing their plea, the man realised what he was doing and, horrified by his actions, allowed Deino to take him out with the Deinocium Earth Ray. Lord Dainas was reverted to a Spark Doll and claimed by the D-Team, and the man managed to save his business by switching to mining work, having discovered ore deposits in the mountains during his training as Lord Dainas. Powers and Abilities *'Dainas Oscillatory Ray': Lord Dainas can fire a purple energy wave from his horn. *'Dainas Rammer': Lord Dainas manifests a purple aura around his body and charges the opponent, throwing them back with explosive force. Trivia *Can you guess which Ginga S episode I used as inspiration? Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Dinosaur Kaiju